


Скрипка

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Что случилось с Фоссом после финала "Зеленоглазого чудовища"?Спойлеры к "Green-Eyed Monster" и отчасти к "Curtain Call".





	Скрипка

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Violin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179027) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir)



  
    Голову дёргало и разламывало от боли, словно челюсть, из которой вырвали полдюжины зубов мудрости подряд. Только вместо дырок от зубов в ней зияли провалы от пропавших умений и талантов: пять или шесть языков, десяток музыкальных инструментов, даже тот, украденный по пьянке талант флориста... Всё исчезло без следа.  
    _...Почему же так больно, проклятье, я ведь забирал их незаметно..._  
    Но главной была другая пустота, оставшаяся от чужого присутствия, когда-то ненавязчиво-привычного, и только недавно ставшего враждебным. Подавляющим. Смертоносным.  
    Что он успел натворить, пока Зависть распоряжалась в его мозгу, как в своем собственном?  
    Фосс поднял тяжёлую голову и посмотрел туда, где за кустами и лужайкой горел огнями купленный им особняк. Целый и невредимый.  
    Видел он только одним глазом, как и все эти три года. Фосс закрыл ладонью правый глаз — наступила темнота. Ещё одна потеря. Что ж, это невысокая цена.  
    Память возвращалась неохотно. Вот он бьёт Вольфа в челюсть, вот направляет на него и девчонку Барбер револьвер... вот чуть раньше велит Вольфу не приходить... вот три года назад лжесвидетельствует против него... а он не зол и не обижен, только изумлён. Тем, что его "друг" мог так поступить.  
    Всё началось оттуда. Это там зависть купила его со всеми потрохами, а не в непальской пещере. Это там он ступил на путь, окончившийся здесь.  
    — Доминик? — как сквозь туман, услышал он встревоженный голос. Кто мог сейчас беспокоиться о нём?  
    — Вольф! — Это и впрямь был он, с расцветающим синяком на левой скуле, но сдержанно-довольный. — Прости, мне так жаль... Что я наделал?  
    Вольф подал ему руку и помог подняться, для надёжности поддерживая плечом.  
    — Ты сделал неправильный выбор, мой друг. Но я уверен, Зависть нашла бы себе помощника и без тебя.  
    Фосс знал, что Вольф говорит правду. Как ни странно было слышать от него такую правду.  
    — Но... — Фосс замолчал. Вольф многого не знал и не понимал, оно и к лучшему. — У меня будет время подумать об этом, в тюрьме. Или по дороге к виселице.  
    — Виселице?! — потрясенно переспросил Вольф. — Они не...  
    — Я заслуживаю и не такого, — хмуро отозвался Фосс. — И не буду возражать. Но прежде ты должен узнать, что Зависть говорила мне о Виддершинсе и семье Барберов.  
      
    За купой кустов наперебой орали два голоса, один с лондонским выговором, другой с густым ирландским акцентом:  
    — Значит, когда я пытался учить тебя вызовам, ты нарочно не старался!  
    — Значится, из тебя паршивый учитель, вот и всё!  
    — Да тебе не учитель нужен, а погонщик!..  
    — А ты ни туда, ни туда не годишься!  
    — Там они, — без всякой необходимости сообщила Флорри, ткнув пальцем в направлении кустов. Капитан Барбер решительно протаранила живую изгородь:  
    — Эй, вы двое! Где Фосс?!  
    — Вольф с ним, — не отвлекаясь от перебранки, Мэл показал пальцем за спину.  
    — А, видите ли, — раздался голос подошедшего сзади Вольфа, — я только... отвернулся на секунду, и он сбежал. Verzeihung!..  
    Мэл выразительно возвёл глаза к звездам и выдохнул дым в небо.  
    — Да неужели, — Николя сложила руки, ненавязчиво продемонстрировав свою дубинку.  
    — Исключительно моя вина, могу только извиниться, — слабо улыбнулся Вольф.  
    — Не только извиниться! — она схватила Вольфа за ворот и рванула к себе. — Мне нужны объяснения!  
    Мэл с Беном среагировали тут же и одновременно: возмущенным "Эй!" и "Ну-ка, подождите минуточку..."  
    — Объяснения будут! — заверил Николя Вольф. — Перед тем как сбежать, Фосс рассказал мне кое-что, я должен сообщить вам об этом! Хотя это, наверное, важно для всей вашей семьи...  
    Флорри тронула сестру за плечо, и та нехотя выпустила Вольфа.  
      
    В дальних кустах Фосс, пытавшийся увидеть и расслышать хоть что-то, наконец выдохнул и под прикрытием растительности направился к лесу. Оставив позади свой бывший дом, нечестно нажитые деньги, врагов... и единственного человека, который называл его другом.   

  *        *         *

    Дни тянулись за днями, сливаясь в сплошную тусклую серость. И всё же Фосс не чувствовал себя несчастным. Просто не мог, как не мог бы человек, сошедший живым с эшафота.  
      
_— Если завтра я умру, я умру свободным. И счастливым, насколько могу._  
_— Зачем говорить о смерти, мой друг? — нахмурился Вольф._  
_— Суд не будет так снисходителен, как ты. А капитан Барбер не отпустит меня с миром._  
_— Тебе необязательно дожидаться капитана Барбер, — просто ответил Вольф._  
_Сперва Фоссу показалось, что он ослышался. Он глядел на Вольфа, молча, пытаясь вникнуть и понять, что же тот имел в виду на самом деле._  
_— За твоей спиной вольный лес, — улыбнулся тот. — Тебя никто не сторожит._  
_— Она тебя убьёт, — сказал Фосс первое, что пришло на ум._  
_— Как-нибудь отобьёмся, втроём, — чуть усмехнулся Вольф. — Не думай об этом, Доминик._  
_Фосс попробовал думать о словах Вольфа, как бы фантастичны они ни казались. Жить, всё равно как... нищим, изгоем, одиноким, но жить, на свободе... сейчас, когда отравляющая зеленая пелена спала с его глаз, это казалось немыслимым счастьем, недостижимым и незаслуженным._  
_— Но разве это... — "возможно", хотел спросить он, когда откуда-то изнутри вырвалось непрошеное и глупое: — ...не слишком легко?_  
      
    То, что казалось в тот вечер немыслимым счастьем, стало явью. Фосс не чувствовал себя счастливым, не чувствовал и несчастным. Больше всего он походил на выздоравливающего после тяжелой болезни, — когда нет уже ни угрозы жизни, ни страданий, ни жара, только усталость и слабость, не дающая ничего ощущать в полной мере. Но медленно возвращается способность наслаждаться самыми обычными вещами: вкусом еды, отсутствием боли, крепким сном.  
    Фосс успел забыть, каково это — спать спокойно, без назойливых криков над ухом. В ту ночь после побега он побывал на квартире, которую снял до покупки особняка, забрал запас наличных, переоделся и, захватив с собой все купленные когда-то драгоценности, ткнулся в эту гостиницу средней руки. Занял номер, завалился в кровать и проспал почти сутки, в мутном, беспокойном забытьи. А когда проснулся, произошедшее отодвинулось в тень, потускнело, размылось. А вместе с ним его настоящее и ближайшее будущее.  
    Он понимал, что сильно рискует, заходя на старую квартиру, — его могли там ждать. Но перспектива остаться без денег и возможности как-то их добыть пугала его ещё больше. В тюрьме хотя бы кормят.  
    Однако всё обошлось. Денег должно было хватить на первое время. Потом можно будет толкнуть безделушки — не в честный ломбард, конечно, на чёрном рынке. На его счастье, безделушки были дорогими. Почти все.  
    Тогда ему нравилось тратить деньги на предметы роскоши, а Зависть всячески поощряла это стремление. Только однажды он купил недорогую булавку для галстука, даже не серебряную, — просто приглянулась. Зависть посмеялась на его отсутствием вкуса и пристрастием к дешевке, а он, в порыве иногда находившего на него упрямства, заявил, что будет носить что хочет и плевал на чужие мнения. От крика Зависти в гостинице чуть не вылетели стекла. Ни тогда, ни сейчас Фосс не понимал, почему она так разъярилась. От удивления он даже забыл испугаться. А Зависть сменила гнев на милость и принялась уговаривать, объяснять, что хочет ему только добра, что он должен научиться производить на людей правильное впечатление, — разве он не хочет, чтоб ему завидовали? А кто будет завидовать дешевой бижутерии? Фосс дал себя убедить и спрятал булавку подальше. Выкинуть рука не поднялась.  
    Несколько месяцев спустя, вместе с талантом рисовать, он украл у кого-то художественный вкус. И понял, что та булавка была такой же безвкусицей, как и другие купленные им украшения.  
    Но они стоили денег, а это сейчас было главным. Впрочем, Фоссу пока хватало запаса наличных: на номер в гостинице, на еду здесь же. Кроме того, в первый же день он отыскал на развале немецко-английский разговорник и купил карту города, на всякий случай. Умение находить и запоминать дорогу он потерял вместе с остальными.  
    А ещё он каждый день покупал газеты, утреннюю и вечернюю. Валяясь на кровати, внимательно просматривал заголовки и картинки. Почему-то ему казалось, что их хватит. Если случится то, чего он ждал и боялся.  
    Он помнил большую статью, на первой полосе, о вызове Гордыни, найденную им в архивах среди прочих сведений о Барберах. Хотя едва не взорванный парад принцессы Виктории, конечно, прибавил интереса.  
    Время от времени Фосс пытался разбирать английский текст, при помощи догадок, разговорника и воспоминаний. Он не помнил ни значений слов, ни грамматических правил, — ведь эти знания были частью краденого умения. Но иногда в его памяти всплывали обрывки разговоров на английском, фразы из читанных газет, отдельные слова — которые он забыл, но помнил о том, как знал их.  
    От этого странного раздвоения Фоссу начинало казаться, будто он сходит с ума, — и он бросал напрасные попытки. Но он хотя бы знал, что с ним происходит. Знал, почему. А что испытывали те, у кого он крал языки? Не понимая, что с ними случилось, почему и за что.  
    Фосс выталкивал эти бессмысленные вопросы из головы, вместе с планами на будущее. Потом, позже, когда все закончится. А ведь если все кончится хорошо, в газеты может и не попасть... Пусть пройдет побольше времени, он напишет Вольфу и спросит. А если нет... на этом мысли останавливались, и он лежал на кровати, бесцельно глядя в потолок, с полупустой головой. На улицу он почти не выходил, опасаясь нежелательных встреч. Дни тянулись один за другим.

*        *        *

    Он проснулся от стоящего в ушах злобного крика "Вот твое приношение, Ира!", голос был его и не его одновременно. Ныли костяшки кулака, от удара по скуле Вольфа. Впервые ему приснилось прошлое, — и так живо. Тяжело дышащий Фосс поднялся на ноги и долго умывался над тазиком, оттирая липкую испарину. Но жар на коже и склизкая гнусность внутри никуда не девались. Он задыхался в своем тесном номере, его тянуло развеяться, на свежий воздух.  
    Однако и на воздухе легче не стало. Стало иначе. Что-то было не так, не только с ним, хотя Фосс не смог бы сказать, что именно. Но ему было тревожно и неуютно, он шёл медленно, словно прислушиваясь к происходящему вокруг.  
    — Что плетешься, раззява? Весь тротуар занял! — раздался резкий выкрик над ухом, и чуть мимо головы просвистел камень. Он оглянулся и увидел мальчишку, сделавшего в его сторону грубый жест и быстро удравшего за угол.  
    Фосс остановился и бросил взгляд по сторонам. Прямо напротив него чернявый парень откровенно лез девке под юбку, а та беззастенчиво млела. Идиллию прервала другая девица, подбежавшая к парочке и вцепившаяся счастливице в волосы. Завязалась драка, ходом которой парень явно наслаждался.  
    — Держите вора! — завопила какая-то женщина, отчаянно маша в сторону убегающего мужчины. Фосс повернул голову и увидел полицейского, сосредоточенно уплетавшего рыбу с картошкой из фунтика и не обращавшего никакого внимания на события вокруг.  
    Он ускорил шаг, стараясь побыстрее убраться отсюда. Что происходит? Это же не трущобный район... конечно, люди везде одинаковы, но хотя бы видимость благопристойности? На всех будто что-то нашло, одержимость какая-то...  
    Фосс резко остановился — так, что сзади на него налетел прохожий и покрыл его отборной руганью. Но он не двигался с места, осенённый внезапной догадкой.  
    Это ОНО? Царство Грехов выглядит — вот так? Без ураганов, молний и землетрясений? Просто... люди становятся хуже, чем были?  
    На миг Фосс почувствовал облегчение. Не надо больше ждать, и всё оказалось не так уж страшно. Просто... теперь в людях берёт верх самое плохое, то, что раньше скрывалось за страхом или стыдом? Зависть, похоть, гнев, лень?  
    Фосс вздрогнул. Нет, не может быть, чтобы каждый... Есть же люди... такие, как... такие, как Вольф.  
      
_— Спасибо, ты очень помог нам. И сейчас, и... раньше._  
_Фосс покачал головой и наконец спросил, о чём до сих пор не решался:_  
_— Почему не взорвался особняк?_  
_— Мэл и Бен вовремя погасили фитиль. А потом отозвали Гнев обратно. Планы Зависти не сработали._  
_— Но она освободилась._  
_— Мы за этим присмотрим. Не беспокойся, мой друг._  
      
    "Мы за этим присмотрим"... А что, если... что, если Вольф ещё не знает о том, что случилось? Едва ли... у него в друзьях волшебник и "самый важный человек на земле", они должны почувствовать. Но вдруг?  
    Тогда... нужно рассказать ему, так? Адрес Вольфа Фосс помнил наизусть, а в кармане пиджака лежала городская карта, вместе с разговорником и блокнотом, — он не выходил из гостиницы без них.  
    Найдя на карте путь покороче, он направился к дому Вольфа. Теперь перед ним была чёткая цель, и ему снова полегчало.  
    Даже если на самом деле он шёл к Вольфу, чтоб снова услышать его "Не беспокойся". Чтобы поверить, что всё будет хорошо, что нечего бояться и не за что...  
      
    Что-то похожее он чувствовал, когда пришёл в дом Вольфа первый раз. Он убеждал себя, что хочет просто поговорить и ещё раз попытаться "обыграть", прежде чем... Он даже мысленно не мог назвать ЭТО своим именем — страшный, отвратительный рубеж, который изменит его жизнь навсегда.  
    Фосс мог долго не понимать этого, но когда он смотрел на друзей Вольфа, без сознания валяющихся на полу, и ждал приказа Зависти, боясь, что она велит их убить, — он осознал, что не сможет. Он не испытывал к ним ничего, кроме безразличия и завистливой враждебности, но убить их, своими руками... от этой мысли что-то переворачивалось внутри, и его начинало трясти.  
    Зависть не велела их убивать, только убрать с дороги, но Фосс уже не мог закрывать глаза на то, что случится вечером. Десятки мертвых людей... и Вольф в их числе.  
    Он сам не знал, зачем идёт к Вольфу, что тут можно сделать, что он может сказать.  
    Но отчего-то ему казалось, что Вольф — единственный человек на свете, кто захотел бы ему помочь, даже если он не мог попросить о помощи. Его единственная надежда, непонятно на что.  
      
    И сейчас Фосс снова шёл к Вольфу за поддержкой... ну и что с того? Если он и правда ещё не знает, что седьмой, последний Смертный Грех выпущен на свободу, — Фосс сообщит ему важные сведения. Хотя скорее всего он просто никого не застанет — если они поняли, что случилось, и ушли. Или, может, они даже не возвращались туда с того вечера?  
    Но Фосс продолжал надеяться, вопреки всему. Всю дорогу до дома Вольфа он надеялся, что тот будет дома... пока не увидел, **что** стало с этим самым домом.  
    И тогда он перестал надеяться.  
      
    Дом стоял обгорелый, закопченный, с лопнувшими стеклами. Пожар уже погас, однако вокруг ещё толпился народ.  
    Фосс бросился к толстой женщине, стоявшей с таким видом, будто у неё нет дела важнее, чем глазеть на пожарище.  
    — Что... здесь... случилось? — по-английски спросил он её.  
    Она оживилась, блеснув глазами, и принялась объяснять, частой скороговоркой, в которой даже коренной англичанин не понял бы и половины. На счастье Фосса, она, похоже, любила слушать себя и повторяла выигрышные куски по нескольку раз. Наконец он разобрал слова "fire" и "spirit".  
    — Здесь был... fire-spirit? Spirit of fire? — перебил он.  
    Толстуха быстро закивала и снова засыпала горохом, горячо жестикулируя. Она тыкнула пальцем в небо и развела руки до отказа, видимо, показывая размер летящего духа.  
    — Спасибо, — машинально сказал Фосс.  
      
    Огненный дух... седьмой, последний Грех. Гнев. Это его жар чувствовал Фосс тогда, внутри круга, и сегодня, во сне.  
    "Мэл и Бен отозвали Гнев"... и сейчас, когда Зависть всё-таки освободила его, он первым делом кинулся мстить.  
    Чувствуя, как тяжело и гулко бьётся сердце, Фосс осмотрелся по сторонам и увидел полицейского, усердно подпирающего стену соседнего дома.  
    Обычно он избегал даже мимолетных контактов с полицией, но сейчас ему было всё равно.  
    — Вы не говорите по-немецки, констебль? — спросил Фосс.  
    — Нет, — зевнув, ответил тот.  
     Чего бы он не отдал за знание английского! Даже украсть... он резко оборвал мысль. Хватит уже лёгких путей.  
    — Что здесь случилось? — повторил он прежний вопрос.  
    — Пожар, — лениво ответил полицейский.  
    Фосс сжал зубы от нахлынувшего желания дать блюстителю порядка в рыло, но сумел сдержаться. Толку-то.  
    Он достал из кармана блокнот с карандашом и открыл чистый лист. Ещё несколько недель назад он рисовал так, что его портреты с руками оторвали бы в полиции, для розыскных плакатов. Но теперь приходилось довольствоваться изображениями в стиле "палка-палка-огуречик". Фосс начеркал три фигурки в ряд, все разного роста. Самой короткой пририсовал очки, средней — воронье гнездо вместо волос.  
    Он показал результат констеблю и ткнул пальцем в сгоревший дом.  
    — Они... жили... здесь. Они ещё живут?.. живы? — поправился он.  
    — Да-да, — закивал полицейский. — Ja. Они... убежали, — он показал пальцами процесс бега, ткнул пальцем в окно на втором этаже и сделал движение вниз. Потом вынул из рук Фосса блокнот с карандашом, нарисовал на листе условное изображение могилки в виде холмика с крестом и перечеркнул. — Nicht.  
     — Спасибо, констебль.  
      
    Облегчение обдало Фосса головокружительной волной. Они живы, не пострадали. Значит, Гнев не так опасен, как кажется? Или... он не так уж жаждал мести и отвлёкся на что-то другое?  
    Но что будет теперь, когда они ушли — сражаться с Грехами, куда же ещё? Что сделает с ними Гнев при следующей встрече? Что он сделает с Вольфом?  
    Фосса захлестнула бешеная ярость. Он ненавидел Гнев, питающийся человеческой кровью, ненавидел вызвавшую его Зависть, которой лишь бы позабавиться... но сильнее и страшнее всего, до багровых кругов перед глазами, до раскалывающей затылок ломоты, он ненавидел одного любителя лёгких путей, который на своём горбу притащил эту зелёную чуму в Виддершинс!..  
    Наверное, он задохнулся бы этой ненавистью, если б тело не оказалось умней головы. Рука сама рванула ворот рубашки, чтоб свободнее было дышать, — да так, что пуговица отлетела. Фосс сделал несколько глубоких судорожных вдохов. В памяти всплыло проверенное веками средство: если сердишься, посчитай до десяти. До ста, до тысячи... сколько потребуется.  
    Фосс шагнул в сторону, подальше от сгоревшего дома. _Раз._ Вдох. Ещё шаг. _Два._ Выдох. Шаг. _Три._ Вдох.  
    Он не смотрел, куда идёт, он весь сосредоточился на счёте, дыхании и движении ног. Ярость по-прежнему кипела внутри, но как-то отдельно, словно он отгородился от неё невидимой стенкой. Которая в любой момент могла лопнуть.  
  _Пятьсот двадцать семь..._ Вдох. _Пятьсот двадцать восемь..._ Выдох.  
    Краем глаза он заметил блеск воды под утренним солнцем и обернулся. Неподалеку от него бил фонтан. Кажется, он забрёл в какой-то парк.  
    Продолжая отсчитывать шаги, Фосс дошёл до фонтана и так же инстинктивно сунул в него голову. От холодной мартовской воды разом захватило дух и застучали зубы. Фосс выдержал секунду, выдернул голову и вытащил из кармана носовой платок. Вода капала с волос на пиджак, и он стянул его с себя, чтоб не испортить.  
    Фосс вытирал мокрое лицо, понемногу приходя в себя и пытаясь понять, что произошло. Он попал под влияние Гнева? Неужели Грехи могут ТАК влиять на людей? Подминая под себя все прочие чувства, не давая думать и действовать здраво? Но ведь всё было в порядке, до того как... До того как силу Гнева подпитала его собственная злость.  
      
_— Я сказал Зависти, что не хочу этого делать. Просто не могу. И она ответила, что... после всего уже сделанного... мне поздно вспоминать о совести. И я... поверил в это. Поверил, что мне больше нет дороги назад. Я был в таком... — Фосс не договорил._  
_— Грехи стараются отрезать нас от всего, что есть хорошего в мире. Надежды, радости, дружбы, — мягко сказал Вольф. — Чтобы лишить нас сил сопротивляться._  
      
    "Они стараются отрезать нас от всего хорошего..." Фосс растёр лицо ладонями, ощущая приятную прохладу.  
    Значит... значит, нельзя поддаваться гневу — ни на Грехи, ни на себя самого. Это только делает Гнев сильнее. Да и какой смысл сердиться на Грехи? Они не люди. Наоборот, они появились из-за людей. Кажется, так — Фосс не знал наверняка. Но если на свете не было б завистливых людей, не было бы и Зависти?  
    А на себя... будет время сердиться потом. Сейчас надо сдерживаться. И не поддаваться Грехам, никаким.  
    Постепенно Фосс успокоился, жар Гнева спал окончательно. Он сидел у воды, ни о чём не думая, а прохладный ветер кропил его лицо каплями.  
    И посреди этого затишья Фосс вдруг ощутил какое-то чувство, но не внутри себя, а снаружи. Оно будто давило ему на грудь, стараясь проникнуть в душу, и одновременно тянуло к себе.  
    Ещё несколько недель назад Фосс, наверное, не распознал бы его — не потому что никогда не испытывал, напротив, оно было слишком привычным, обыденным до неразличимости. Его неотъемлемой частью.  
      
   _— Я знаю, ты не хотел моей смерти._  
_— Не хотел. Я только хотел заполучить то, что было у тебя. А больше всего я хотел, чтобы ты позавидовал мне, так же сильно, как я завидовал тебе._  
_— Но зачем, Доминик? — в голосе Вольфа было только грустное недоумение. — Зачем нам завидовать друг другу? Разве мы не можем радоваться тому, что есть у нас и у других... одинаково?_  
_Будь у Фосса побольше сил, он бы рассмеялся._  
_— Ты не поймёшь, — горько вздохнул он._ В этом твое счастье... _Может, это счастье и надо было красть, только его и ничего больше? Но Фосс догадывался, что такие вещи не крадутся, уж никак не силой Зависти._  
_Вольф растерянно развёл руками:_  
_— Наверно, не пойму. Ты знаешь, я люблю свою скрипку. Люблю играть на ней и радовать других. Но... если б я мог и если б я знал, что это поможет, я бы... отдал своё умение тебе, — немного смущённо договорил он._  
_Фосс не удивился._  
_— Отдал бы, я знаю. — Он качнул головой. — Только я больше не хочу чужих талантов, ни ворованных, ни дарёных. Они ничего не меняют здесь, внутри._  
_— Но ты по-прежнему завидуешь мне? — участливо спросил Вольф. Так, будто спрашивал, очень ли болит голова._  
_Фосс поднял на него глаза. А ведь ещё несколько дней назад само существование Вольфа отравляло ему жизнь, не давая наслаждаться тем, ради чего он... Ради чего он связался с Завистью._  
_— Нет, — сказал Фосс. — Сейчас мне кажется, что я навсегда разучился завидовать._  
      
    Он не хвалился и не старался казаться лучше, чем есть, когда говорил это. Слишком свежа была память о том, как Зависть ощущалась изнутри. Нестерпимое, выворачивающее душу желание загрести, захапать всё, что есть вокруг, забрать весь мир себе одному... и неутолимая злоба на этот мир — за то, что в нём есть кто-то ещё, лучше, богаче, счастливей тебя... И никакого просвета. Ни лучика радости, ни капли жалости к другим — только один всепожирающий мрак.  
    Да, Фосс привык завидовать, и зависть отравляла ему, казалось бы, самые счастливые минуты — но ЭТО было отвратительно, ужасно, невыносимо... даже смерть пугала меньше. И всё-таки это была та же самая зависть.  
    И сейчас это снова была она, Фосс не мог ошибиться. Сильная, властная, хватающая за сердце, зовущая за собой... вызывающая в нём только отвращение и страх. Но ведь Зависть не сможет снова захватить его тело, теперь, когда связь между ними порвана?  
    Тогда почему он слышит её зов, на расстоянии? Почему понимает, откуда он идёт? Потому что это он вызвал её когда-то, или?..  
    Нет. Фосс решительно поднялся на ноги. Он больше не попадётся в эту западню, не даст себя обмануть. Он пойдёт куда угодно, только не туда. Но сначала... проверит.  
      
    Выйдя на городскую площадь, Фосс отчётливо ощутил, как усиливается "призыв", и понял, что доносится он из здания Королевского Театра. Значит, ему в другую сторону. Он свернул направо, прошёл несколько домов и решил свериться с картой города. Потянулся к карману пиджака... и понял, что оставил его у фонтана. Но возвращаться смысла не имело, наверняка уже прихватили. Особенно сейчас.  
    Пришлось идти наугад. Ещё через несколько домов он услышал шум — похоже, чем-то недовольной внушительной толпы. Фосс остановился. Что бы там ни происходило, здесь было безопасней. А ещё безопасней было бы вернуться в гостиницу или вообще уйти из Виддершинса. Но зачем тогда он оставался здесь? Чтобы увериться, что всё обойдётся? Оно не обошлось. И что теперь, спрятаться и пережидать? А если... если это не кончится никогда?  
    Наконец Фосс медленно и осторожно, но пошёл на шум — и оказался у здания городской тюрьмы. Возмущенная толпа пыталась взять приступом ворота, из магофонов доносился властный успокаивающий голос, никак не действуя на собравшихся. Сам воздух здесь, казалось, был насквозь пропитан Гневом.  
    Фосс притаился за углом, наблюдая издали. По отдельным долетавшим до него громким выкрикам и словам "kill them" и "bastards", он сообразил, чего хотят штурмовавшие тюрьму. Собственноручно расправиться с заключенными. Если они смогут прорваться внутрь, неважно, чем закончится стычка с полицией, — Гнев всё равно наестся до отвала. От будущей бойни их всех отделяла только крепость запертых ворот. За которыми мог бы оказаться и сам Фосс, если бы не... Если бы не.  
    В нём затлела злость. Что знали эти законопослушные граждане, эти чистоплюи о тех, кто сейчас сидел за решёткой? Они считали себя вправе судить тех, кому не так повезло в жизни? Мнили себя выше их, достойнее, лучше? И готовы были убивать "плохих"?  
    Пламя ненависти вспыхнуло прежде, чем Фосс понял, что произошло. Он старался погасить или хотя бы притушить её — ничего не получалось. Он твердил себе, что эти люди попали под влияние Гнева, потому и ведут себя так, по своей воле они бы не стали... но это не помогало. Не потому что праведный гнев был слишком силён — а потому что он был _приятен_. Он не толкал останавливать толпу, это было бы самоубийством, просто давал чувствовать себя лучше других, заставлял забыть о собственной никчёмности.  
    Фосс понимал, что он сейчас кормит Гнев, играет на руку врагу, приближает тот миг, когда под людским напором рухнут ворота тюрьмы и кровь потечёт на мостовую... но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ненависть была притягательна, словно женское тело или роскошный обед, и Фосс не в силах был бороться с искушением. Он стоял, прислоняясь к каменной стене, сжимая кулаки, позволяя волнам гнева проходить через себя.  
    И тут из магофона полилась музыка скрипки.  
      
    Даже то недолгое время, что Фосс владел украденным у виртуоза-скрипача талантом, он не смог бы отличить чью-то скрипку по слуху — тем более, что скрипка была _не та_. И сейчас он узнал не инструмент и не манеру игры, а чувство, которое вызвала в нём музыка. Будто лопаются крепко сжавшие сердце стальные обручи, один за другим.  
      
    Сидя с Вольфом в пабе, за мыслями о грядущем вечере Фосс почти забыл своё намерение "обыграть" его. Пока на площадку не вышли два скрипача, резать слушателям уши, — и Фосс решил попытаться ещё раз. Если Вольф не завидует деньгам и положению в обществе, может, позавидует _этому_?  
    Он выдал изощреннейший пассаж, со скрытой ехидцей приглашая потягаться, — и увидел в глазах Вольфа лишь искреннее восхищение. "У меня так не получится, — откликнулся тот, — но сыграть дуэтом было бы здорово!"  
    Однако Фосс не сдавался, он развернулся во всю силу чужого таланта, блестя виртуозной техникой, упиваясь сознанием превосходства и завистью местных скрипачей. Ведь не зря же он пошёл на сделку с Завистью, не зря, не зря! Вольфу оставалось лишь подчеркивать первенство настоящего мастера, но роль "второй скрипки" ничуть его не смущала.  
    Тогда Фосс сменил тактику и предложил выбирать Вольфу.  
    Тот заиграл весёлую плясовую, простенькую и куда лучше подходящую этому заведению. Посетители оживились. Двое мужчин, увлечённых серьёзной беседой, повернули головы и заулыбались. Только что присевшая за столик девушка вскочила на ноги, увлекая за собой подругу, и вихрем закружилась в танце. Чужая радость хлынула на Фосса, захватила его потоком, и он будто забыл обо всём — о том, что случится вечером, о желании "переиграть" соперника, о страхах, злобе и зависти... Он поднял скрипку и вступил в дуэт, уже не стараясь превзойти Вольфа. Сейчас смычком Фосса водило иное, незнакомое прежде чувство, рождённое музыкой и радостью, которую она дарила людям. Кем бы ты ни был, что бы ты ни сделал, ты можешь, можешь, можешь быть счастливым!  
    Но, хоть и забытая на время, тревога не оставляла Фосса, она проникала в его пальцы и передавалась струнам. В его исполнении не было спокойной безмятежности Вольфа, он играл порывисто, более резкими штрихами, оттеняя и углубляя мягкую плавность, напоминая о быстротечности этих счастливых минут.  
    А когда они прошли и Фосс вернулся с небес на землю, что-то в нём стало другим. Голова и зрение словно прояснились, и он впервые по-настоящему понял, что именно произойдёт этим вечером. Что он согласился сделать и ради чего. И глядя в глаза Вольфа, ещё светящиеся радостью, Фосс решительно сказал: "Не надо. Не приходи".  
      
    Музыка лилась из магофона, как прохладный дождь на раскалённые камни. На озлобленных лицах появлялись улыбки, разжимались гневно сжатые кулаки, выпадали булыжники из занесённых рук. Пришедшие вместе оборачивались друг к другу, забыв обо всём остальном. Наваждение рассеивалось, люди становились прежними, и Фосс сочувствовал им. Во всём был виноват Гнев, только он.  
    А скрипка пела, о том, как прекрасна и бесценна жизнь, как бессмысленна вражда, о счастье любить и радости прощать...  
      
_В полумраке Фосс не мог разглядеть выражения лица Вольфа, но голос его был непривычно хмурым._  
_— Доминик, твое чувство вины чуть не погубило десятки человек. Не дай же ему погубить тебя! Зависть только порадуется этому. Борись за себя, слышишь?!_  
_Фосс слышал, но у него не было ни сил, ни желания бороться. Пусть приходят, арестовывают, вешают... Так будет проще и легче._  
_Вольф повернул голову, внимательно вслушиваясь._  
_— Сюда идут. Беги, пока не поздно! Ну же!!_  
_Фосс вскочил на ноги, будто подстёгнутый._  
_— Вольф..._  
_Тот нетерпеливо мотнул головой._  
_— Нет времени, Доминик, беги!_  
  
    Что-то грохнуло поблизости, так, будто в стену тюрьмы ударил пушечный снаряд. Посыпались обломки кирпичей, раздались громкие крики. А потом наступила тишина — и скрипки больше не было слышно.  
    Но прежде, чем Фосс успел опомниться, музыка зазвучала вновь. Негромко и неуверенно, струны чуть дребезжали под дрожащим смычком, — и всё-таки она играла! С каждой нотой звук становился сильнее и чище, а Фосс, затаив дыхание, мог думать только об одном, — лишь бы он не оборвался, лишь бы он опять не...  
    Через несколько веков, в которые растянулись секунды, воздух дрогнул от неслышного хлопка. И разом исчезло напряжение, сп ** _а_** ла давящая тяжесть, повеяло свежестью. Люди, собравшиеся у ворот, удивленно запереглядывались, не понимая, как очутились здесь и зачем. А над ними победно взлетела мелодия скрипки, звенящим финальным аккордом.  
    Фосс вытер пот со лба, выдохнул и обессиленно привалился к стене. Вот, значит, как. Вот чего Грехи добиваются от людей. И вот как с ними надо бороться.  
    Он снова слышал "зов" Зависти — потому что теперь его не заглушал Гнев? Или Зависть тоже постепенно набирает силу? Своими забавными шутками, вроде взрыва дома с людьми...  
    А что он мог сделать? Он не был ни "самым важным человеком", ни волшебником, ни... таким, как Вольф. Всего лишь человеком, который вызвал Зависть в мир людей и доставил её в Виддершинс. Он всегда мечтал совершить что-нибудь выдающееся, как-то отличиться — кто же виноват, что его мечта исполнилась _так_?  
    "Борись, Доминик..."  
    Он повернулся и пошёл навстречу зову Зависти. В такт шагам, в его ушах звучал голос скрипки. Не тот, торжествующий, и не радостно-безмятежный, а слабый, спотыкающийся, но не смолкающий наперекор всему.  
      
_— Разве это не слишком легко? — спросил Фосс._  
_Вольф отозвался не сразу, а когда заговорил, его тон мог показаться неуместно беспечным._  
_— А ты попробуй. Стать лучше. Сделать со своей жизнью что-нибудь путное. Исправить совершенные ошибки. И тогда скажешь мне, легко это или нет._  
      
    "Нелегко, — мысленно согласился Фосс. — Но я всё-таки хочу попробовать".


End file.
